love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommie Lee
Tommie Lee is a main cast member on seasons six and seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. She appears as a supporting cast member in season five. Before Love & Hip Hop Tommie Lee is an urban model, socialite and rapper. She has two daughters, Havali and Samaria, from previous relationships. Tommie has had multiple legal issues in the past and has been arrested at least once every year since 2003 for a variety of charges including disorderly conduct, identity fraud, forgery, shoplifting, theft and battery, including an incident where she hijacked a bus. She gave birth to one of her daughters while incarcerated. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2012–2019) Tommie made a cameo appearance in season one of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, where she is seen attending Rasheeda's listening party. Tommie joins the supporting cast of season five as the girlfriend of rapper Scrapp DeLeon. The season chronicles their turbulent relationship and her violent rivalry with his baby mama Tiarra. The couple later part ways after he is jailed for marijuana trafficking. She later ignites an intense feud with Joseline, which culminates in an off-camera incident in which Tommie allegedly attempted to run down Joseline with her car. Tommie is promoted to the main cast in season six. The season chronicles the launch of her wine line, Le'Don, which is complicated by her struggle with alcoholism. Her drinking problems continue into season seven, straining her already volatile relationship with her mother Samantha and sister Versace, and threatening to derail a potential rap career. In the eleventh episode, "Houston We Have A Problem", one scene shows an intoxicated Tommie Lee breaking the fourth wall and attacking a producer, as well as security. In an unusual move, executive producer Stephanie Gayle announced to the cast on camera that Tommie was no longer allowed on set, effectively firing her from the show. However, she returned to the show two episodes later, on the condition that she not drink on set. On October 18, 2018, Tommie was arrested for allegedly attacking her daughter at her high school while heavily intoxicated. On January 3, 2019, while facing up to 54 years behind bars for the crime, Tommie confirmed that she would not be returning to the show. She would appear briefly in unseen archival footage in the eighth season's premiere. Tommie also appears in a supporting role in season one of Leave It to Stevie, and makes a guest appearance in season two. She also appears in the specials Dirty Little Secrets 2 and The Love Edition. Gallery Opening credits Tommie_intro_6_gif.gif|Tommie in the opening credits of LHHATL season 6. tommie-intro-s7.gif|Tommie in the opening credits of LHHATL season 7. Green screen looks Tommie-Lee-LHHATL.png|Tommie's first green screen looks in LHHATL season 5 Tommie_episode-509.jpg|Tommie's second green screen look in LHHATL season 5. Tommie_lits_s1_a.png|Tommie's first green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 1. Tommie_lits_s1.png|Tommie's second green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 1. tommie-s6.jpg|Tommie's green screen look in LHHATL season 6. tommie-s7.JPG|Tommie's green screen look in LHHATL season 7. Appearances Tommie has made 45 appearances so far. Trivia * In 2018, Tommie was reported to be making up to $17,000 per season. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 2)